Melodías de un duro Invierno
by Deborah Mackenzie
Summary: Creemos que somos el único ser más miserable en toda la tierra pero lo cierto es que siempre habrá alguien más miserable que nosotros. Esto le da una lección de vida a Orihime Inoue, una chica universitaria trasladada a una Universidad de Londres, donde la seducción, el engaño y el amor toman papeles importantes en su vida.


**¡Saludos gente! Bueno, este es el primero fic de Bleach que escribo. Espero no aburrirlos por la pareja, ya que es más pedida el Ichiruki o el Ichihime. La neta ninguno de los dos me gustan pero…cada quién sus gustos c: así que decidí complacer a los lectores, de igual manera, dándoles un poco de estas parejas. Pero la central es el Ulquihime. Lo amo y por eso me motive a escribir esta pequeña/larga historia (no tengo idea de cómo vaya a salir x'D) también por que vi un reportaje sobre "La Princesa Diana" y…no sé, me llegó la motivación. Bueno espero que dejen alguno que otro review y disfruten la lectura c:**

La lluvia no cesaba.

Incluso desde hace más de dos horas no paraba de llover. Los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que las ventanas retumbaran como si una devastadora guerra hubiera comenzado, los relámpagos cada vez más cerca como cuando los militares marchaban sobre las calles cargando sus rifles, ametralladoras y sus enormes tanques. Todo en uno.

Sabía que las guerras siempre habían traído consecuencias devastadoras y ella tenía miedo, un miedo profundo que perforaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, un miedo que ahora no la dejaba concentrarse. Lo suficiente como para quedarse mirando por la ventana el oscuro día, donde el Sol se escondía tras esas enormes nubes grises y cargadas de agua.

El miedo era poderoso, te consumía, hacer que tu mente se bloqueara. El miedo era una persona. Una persona deseando poder.

Y ahí estaba, Orihime Inoue, una chica ordinaria de 20 años, "normal" como diría la sociedad en esos tiempos. Trabajando en una pequeña guardería, cuidando a sus adorados infantes que le alegraban el día, jugando, riendo, incluso corriendo de una lado hacia otro para que los pequeños se animaran a trabajar y a comer.

Extrañaba su niñez, era cuando las cosas eran más fáciles, en cierto sentido, porque la vida no era fácil. Hace 5 años sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo, fue devastador, imposible de creer y a la vez tan triste.

Recordó a Sora, su hermano, tratando de mantenerse fuerte, por ella, siempre fue por ella. Sora había logrado sacarlos adelante. Siempre mirando hacia adelante, diciéndole que las desgracias siempre pasan y cada vez que aparecen en nuestro camino la única opción que teníamos pelear y hacernos más fuertes.

Sora

El único ejemplo que le quedaba.

Pero había un problema.

Sentía que era mentira, siempre se consideró la chica más miserables, las desgracias siempre habían marcado su vida incluso antes de la muerte de sus padres. Recordaba que sus padres siempre terminaban peleando y bajo ese nombre de peleas ella estaba de por medio. Se sentía inútil, un estorbo. Deseaba ser más independiente como su hermano, tranquila, tomándolo todo con calma, aunque sabía que eso era una fachada de su hermano para no preocuparla. Pero siempre lograba hacer lo contrario.

Al paso de los años lo fue logrando, su hermano estaba orgulloso de ella, consiguió un empleo en el que le pagaban bien y ese era la guardería, ahorro para poder viajar y estaba a poco de lograrlo, podría empezar la universidad y estudiar la carrera que tanto deseaba. Le pagaría todo a su hermano incluso con creces. No podía esperar para realmente agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Amaba a su hermano, de verdad lo amaba.

Tras haberse quedado mirando por la ventana aquel desolador paisaje creado por la lluvia, Orihime no se dio cuenta de que le estaban llamando desde hace un par de minutos, la pequeña estaba comenzando a desesperarse, su querida maestra no reaccionaba y a la vez comenzaba a asustarle.

Es ahí cuando reaccionó al sentir un pequeño jalón en sus cabellos.

-A…auch…!- exclamó la maestra.

Orihime sacudió la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos que se habían creado en su mente, cosa que no debió hacer ya que después tuvo un leve mareo. Su vista se dirigió hacia la pequeña niña que todavía tenía entre su delgada y pequeña mano un puñado de sus pelirrojos cabellos. Inoue parpadeó confundida.

-Erika… ¿qué sucede?-

La pequeña suspiro pesadamente.

-Maestra, llevan hablándole en la dirección desde hace 15 minutos- Erika levantó una ceja, extrañada por la actitud de su maestra. -La directora se está desesperando-

Orihime asintió, le agradeció a Erika en un leve susurro palmeándole la cabeza, se acomodó sus largos y lacios cabellos hacia atrás y caminó hacia la dirección.

¿Había hecho algo malo? Rara vez la directora la llamaba a la dirección.

Puede que la directora era una de las amigas de su difunta madre, ella fue quién le dio el trabajo y desde ese entonces Orihime se sentía más agradecida por su suerte, pero eso no le quitaba lo estricta que podía llegar a ser en su trabajo. Ser educadora no era tarea fácil. Ahora entendía sus maestros de la preparatoria.

Suspiró.

Sintió escalofríos y se froto los hombros con ambas manos. El clima no mejoraba y eso sólo hacía decaer su estado de ánimo.

Llegó a la oficina de la directora y con los nudillos de su mano derecha tocó una sola vez y despacio.

-¿Directora?- susurró

-Entra, Orihime- se escuchó una débil voz.

Orihime obedeció, abrió lentamente la puerta, entro y su vista primero se posó sobre el escritorio de la directora y luego sobre la misma. Tragó saliva. Su expresión era seria. Era muy raro ver a la directora tan pensativa siendo una persona alegre.

Orihime tomó asiento después de pedir permiso.

Observó la forma en que la maestra venía vestía, era algo informal. Algo sencillo de hecho. Unos cómodos jeans cafés, tenis deportivos, una camisa holgada color azul y si típico peinado de cola de cabello. Los destellos rojos de su cabello la hacían ver más joven y sobre todo esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto brillaban, pero ahora nada de eso importaba. Su vestuario se acentuaba más a su estado de ánimo de hoy. Era algo serio.

-¿Sabes? En los tres años que llevas trabajando aquí nunca vi un mejor rendimiento académico en mis pequeños. Incluso desde la muerte de tu madre. Debo admitir que me tienes admirada-

Sinceridad.

Había sincerada en sus ojos. Demasiada. Algo que ella no podía entender ahora.

Si ese era el asunto… ¿Por qué había seriedad en su rostro? ¿O tal vez era tristeza, añoranza? No lo sabía.

Y sobre su madre, lo sabía, pensaba que había heredado de ella el encantamiento que podía tener con los pequeños. Muchas veces le habían dicho que era idéntica a su madre.

-Me halaga señora directora. Mi madre siempre me dio un buen ejemplo-

Se movió un poco incómoda en el sillón por el hecho de sacar el tema de su madre en la conversación. Hasta donde ella sabía, era un tema delicado, insoportable, imposible de hablar con facilidad.

Nunca lo sería.

-Lo sé, también lo he visto en tu hermano. Ambos son unos encantos de personas- pausó por unos segundos. –Pero para eso no te he llamado, es un asunto que…-la miró por unos momentos y esbozó una leve sonrisa. –Que sé que te encantará-

Orihime ladeó la cabeza un poco confusa.

¿Un asunto que le gustará? No…Le encantará.

Tal vez un aumento en su sueldo. Eso le encantaría. No es que fuera coda o tacaña. Pero necesitaba un poco más de dinero. Quería ayudar más a su hermano en lo que se refiere al hogar y a la economía.

Se mordió los labios.

-¿Algo que me gustará?- su mirada se posó sobre los verdes ojos de la directora.

-Es algo más como un favor- aseguró, mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su enorme bolso.

Orihime siguió sin entender, ansiosa de que llevara el asunto al grano.

-¿Y qué es?- dijo Inoue. Tratando de ocultar su curiosidad. Algo que la maestra pudo notar fácilmente, algo que se le daba bien. Las expresiones faciales siempre habían sido su fuerte. Nadie podía con ella cuando se trataba de mentir.

-Escucha con atención- su sonrisa se amplió más. Algo que confundió aún más a la pelirroja, creía que la maestra ya estaba teniendo problemas de bipolaridad.

¡El suspenso la estaba matando!

Debía de ser algo sumamente importante tanto como para que la directora se divirtiera un rato con sus expresiones y sintiendo la desesperación que salía a gritos de su cuerpo.

-Te recomendé para una universidad en Londres, encontré a alguien con quién puedes quedarte, no te preocupes por el dinero, ella tiene un lugar especial para ti en su trabajo, sé que has estado ahorrando para viajar y estoy segura de que con eso puedes pagarte como mínimo el avión y algunas estaciones de trenes que tendrás que ocupar, observé tus notas de tu secundaria y preparatoria, Tienes potencial. Así que, Miss Inoue... no aceptaré un no por respuesta, sé que amas trabajar aquí pero la educación es primordial en el ámbito de trabajo y quiero que tú tengas un buen futuro. Ya lo tienes todo, una universidad, trabajo, un lugar donde poder quedarte, todo. Así que…-se inclinó levemente hacia atrás, recargando su delgada espalda en el respaldo de la silla. La expresión de Inoue valía oro. – ¿Qué dices, Orihime?

¿Qué qué decía? No podía decir nada.

Su mandíbula ahora colgaba. Sus ojos estaban más grandes que un plato. Su respiración se había detenido para ahora contenerla.

Su voz se había quedado atorada, su mente estaba anonada, sus ojos no sabían hacia dónde mirar. Tenía cada uno de los cincos sentidos bloqueados.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No era broma causada por su juguetona mente? ¿Una universidad en Londres? ¿Trabajo? ¿Dinero?

Era su sueño. Poder ir a estudiar. Asegurarse un buen futuro. Poder vivir bien junto con su hermano sin tener que preocuparse por las deudas. Viajar.

La directora parecía haberle leído la mente.

Al final, apenas con un hilillo dejó salir un leve susurro.

-¿Es…es enserio?-

La directora hizo un gesto, claramente se había ofendido un poco ante la pregunta.

-Sabe que no me gustan las bromas, Señorita Inoue- Ahora tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

Y ahora ella no lo podía creer.

-Tienes que decirme tu respuesta. Las clases empiezan dentro de un mes, no hay tiempo. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?- espetó mientras encendía el cigarro con un cerillo y habría la ventana.

_Tienes que tomarlo.___Exclamó una vocecilla en su interior.

_Es por lo que siempre has luchado. ¿No?_

Y esa vocecilla en su interior tenía razón. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad perfecta.

Asintió levemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro dirigió su vista hacia la maestra.

-¡Acepto!- exclamó.

Sandra sonrió. Y a la par asentía con ella.

-Buena elección. Orihime-

Su suerte empezaba a cambiar.

Se había dado cuenta de que Sora no era el único en su vida que le había ayudado. Esta vez, le debía a la anciana mujer que tenía adelante.

Tenía tanto que agradecer pero poco para dar.

"_Recuerda" _recordó algo que le había dicho su hermano "_Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás. No te quedes en reversa, siempre hay que ir hacia adelante, sigue tu propio camino"._

Ahora ella estaba haciendo su propio camino, ayudada por su hermano y por aquella mujer.

Ella se lo prometió.

Iba a arreglar su corazón.

Dejar de culparse por todo.

Comenzar desde cero.

Hay miles de luces que siempre la guiarán hacia su hogar.

Tal vez así dejaría de sentirse tan miserable.

Era tarde, se había quedado dormida.

Maldijo para sus adentros.

El despertador marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. El avión partía a las 9. Tomaba una hora de camino llegar al aeropuerto. Más lo que se tardarían en dejar sus maletas y pasar por quién sabe cuántas cosas de revisión por parte del aeropuerto.

Sandra iba a estar furiosa. Odiaba esperar. Su mayor virtud. La puntualidad.

La alarma no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez, cada cinco segundo Orihime tenía que cruzar medio cuarto, aunque en realidad lo hacía rolando sobre la cama y apagar el jodido despertador.

Sora se había despertado por tanto escándalo que había en el cuarto de su hermana. Sí, a él también se le había hecho tarde. Oía las pisadas de su hermana, gritando de un lado a otro, buscando quién sabe qué cosas.

Suspiró.

Se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y entró a la de su hermana.

Lo que vió era para morirse de la risa. Su hermana estaba a medio vestir y peinar, las maletas botadas de una esquina a otra, los cajones y el closet estaban semi abiertos dejando caer varias cosas y a Orihime, maldiciendo una y otra vez.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre.

-Pusiste la alarma del trabajo, ¿verdad?- dijo Sora, mientras ayudaba a su hermana con las maletas.

-Según yo la había cambiado. Estúpido celular- espetó la pelirroja, furiosa.

Sora sonrió. –Tenemos tiempo, sólo péinate mientras yo iré a cambiarme-

A los pocos segundos Sora salió de la habitación de su hermana y caminó hacia la suya. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Ahora la cosa era… ¿Cómo iba a acomodarse ese maldito cabello? Podía hacer lo de siempre, darle unas cien cepilladas haciendo que quede lacio. Sí, lo iba a llevar suelto, se veía mucho mejor.

De pequeña, ese cabello había sido una lata, siempre la molestaban por el color que tenía y lo largo que estaba, los niños eran crueles, incluso podían ser más crueles que un adulto.

La mayor parte de su vida se la había pasado sola. No tenía amigos, no quería salir, no quería conocer a nadie. Esa era una de las razones por las que anteriormente sus padres peleaban.

Sora salió de la habitación con ropa casual. Le gustaba ser sencillo pero tenía estilo. Esperó fuera de la habitación de Orihime y ella salió al cabo de unos 3 minutos. Lista.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, donde los esperaba un coche, cortesía de Sandra, ya que no tenían el dinero suficiente para comprar uno y de paso por que a Sora no le gustaba manejar, pero esta vez estaba haciendo una excepción, lo esencial era llegar al aeropuerto en media hora. Esperaba lograrlo.

Sora estaba más que orgulloso.

Cuando recibió la noticia por parte de su hermanita, no lo podía creer. Iba a tener la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero. Algo que ella siempre había deseado era estudiar y viajar y ahora tenía ambos sueños convirtiéndose en realidad. No pudo evitar llorar de emoción.

Ese día fueron a celebrar. Cenaron en un restaurante que se encontraba por el centro de la cuidad de Karakura.

Por dentro, Sora rezaba que su hermana estuviera bien todo el tiempo que iba a estar alejado de ella. Sin embargo, un presentimiento embargó sus sentimientos. Estaba preocupado y sentía que las cosas se complicarían más adelante.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esos ridículos pensamientos que tenía. Su hermana iba a estar bien, después de todo era una chica con actitud, era fuerte, comenzaba a ser independiente. Toda una mujer.

-Llegan tarde- espetó una voz.

Ambos hermanos se giraron al mismo tiempo, observaron la nada contenta mueca de Sandra. Orihime tembló un poco y Sora se limitó a sonreír.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Sandra-san. Pero la alarma no sonó- dijo Sora mientras se rascaba su cabeza un poco nervioso por la mirada de muerte que le era enviada.

-¿Y tus maletas? ¿Ya se las llevaron?-

Orihime asintió.

-Bien, síganme, los llevaré a la sala de espera, dentro de una hora sale el avión-

No les quedó otra opción más que seguirla.

Inoue estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de morderse las uñas y eso que llevaba esperando apenas unos treinta minutos. Pero esos treinta minutos se habían ido mientras Sandra, su jefa y directora, le explicaba lo que no tenía que hacer, sus famosas reglas de etiqueta.

-Recuerda que no debes beber en las instalaciones, eso te quitaría privilegios, ten en mente que esa escuela es muy demandada-

¿Beber? Si algo odiaba seguro eso era la bebida.

-Nunca debes ir a casas o fiesta donde haya puro hombre, una no sabe lo que esas bestias puedan hacer-

¿Hombres? Otra cosa que, a su edad, no le interesaban mucho.

-Y otra cosa que debes recordar es que…-

Sin embargo, fue cortada por Sora, que también se estaba hartando un poco de la situación.

-Es suficiente, Sandra-san, la pobre está que le revienta la cabeza de tanta cosa que le has dicho-

Sandra bufó, y apartó las manos de Orihime de su boca.

-Así es mejor, es por su bien, así no hay hechos que lamentar después. No te muerdas las uñas-reclamó.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Iba a ser una espera algo larga. Aunque sólo faltara media hora.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos.

Era hora de partir.

Orihime esbozó una sonrisa hacia su hermano y éste le correspondió.

-Voy a extrañarte, oni-san-susurró la pelirroja.

-Yo también hermanita. Prométeme que te cuidarás- Sora ahora acariciaba los largos cabellos de su hermana.

-Lo haré y tú también- asintió – Verás que cuando menos te lo esperes, estaré en casa.

Sora sonrió ampliamente, tenía una bella sonrisa, y sobre todo había esperanza brillando en sus hermosos ojos.

-Lo sé, Orihime-

La atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo.

Inoue no pudo evitar llorar.

Pero sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Iba a darle todo a su hermano lo que antes no pudo darle.

Y así el cálido abrazo se rompió con una despedida.

Sandra le deseo buena suerte y al igual que Sora, se despidió con un fuerte abrazo.

Sora le prometió que iba a hablarle en cuanto pudiera pues el trabajo se lo comía en vida.

Al final sólo se escucharon las puertas del avión cerrarse.

-Así que…él asumirá el poder de su padre y la nobleza-

-Así es, el viejo no tardará en morir, eso es seguro-

-Interesante…-

Dentro de un gran despacho, se encontraban dos hombres, concentrados.

Uno de ellos ya era mayor, tenía la tez blanca, cabello café acomodado de una forma peculiar dejando caer un flequillo sobre su frente, y esos profundos ojos que desprendían poder. Era alto y guapo.

Aizen Sosuke…ese era su nombre.

El otro, sólo era su subordinado, uno de los tantos que trabajaban para él. Eran, como él es solía decir, sus peones. Pequeñas piezas que movía a su antojo, sólo para que al final fueran sacrificados para él

Pero en la guerra siempre hay sacrificios, ¿no?

No le importaba nada que no fuera él. O en algún caso que le afectara. Pero no era devoto a dar compasión ni piedad. Sólo era él y su propia guerra. Una guerra que iba a ganar.

-Bueno, eso es todo, ahora lárgate- espetó el peli café.

El otro se dedicó a dar una leve reverencia y a marcharse del lugar.

Algo que no soportaba Aizen, era la compañía de esos imbéciles. Disque siendo devotos de él y sus ideales. De sus sentimientos. De todo lo que le rodeaba.

¡Bah!

Sólo eran basura. Carne fresca que se consumía en un dos por tres.

Y ahora tenía ese asuntillo con aquel niño de la nobleza, aquella nobleza que lo había dejado en la ruina, en la desesperación, en la oscuridad. Pero por algo dicen que todo en esta vida se cobra y hasta con creces. Esta vez era su turno.

Observó la fotografía de aquel chico que tenía sobre sus manos. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sátira y llena de maldad. En esos momentos estaba impaciente por llevar a cabo su más anhelada venganza contra los Schiffer's. Aquellos malditos traidores.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer, eh…-rio por lo bajo –Nos vamos a ver la cara, siendo el punto débil de tus padres, qué más puedo pedir, si no puedo vengarme con ellos será de ti. Tú serás el que traerá la desdicha a tu familia.

Aizen se levantó de su sofá, se acercó a la fogata y quemó la fotografía.

Esto sólo aumento su sed de venganza.

La diversión estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
